SUPER MARIO 64 DS
by coco6561
Summary: Bowser is back this time with the power stars he traps Mario and his buddies inside the walls. Now Mario will need his friends to get back the power stars and save the princess
1. Peaches note

This is my first fan fiction I'm glad to do it. This will be based off one of the best Mario games "Super Mario 64 DS" I hope you enjoy it.

**Super Mario 64 DS**

**Chapter 1 Peach's note**

It was a warm, bright, sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Bunnies were hoping about, Toads going on with their regular life, and best of all no Bowser or his minions in sight. All was peaceful throughout the land. Inside the Princess's castle the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom was deciding what to do today. Thinking for a moment Peach decided to invite her handsome hero over to her castle for some of her delicious cake. Peach's cake was one of the few things Mario couldn't resist. Peach wrote the note and asked her fastest koopa (nicknamed koopa the quick) to deliver it to Mario. The koopa took the note and ran off, and Peach was getting everything she needed to start baking.

Deep in the woods of Toad Town was the home of the well-known Mario Bros. Outside of it Mario was taking a nap on a lawn chair while Luigi was hanging up laundry. Speeding through the forest the koopa Peach sent was dashing for the Mario Bros house being near to his goal. As the koopa entered their front yard Mario woke up and Luigi turned his head.

"Hey Mario I got a letter for ya from the Princess," panted the koopa. "Why do you have to live so far away" the koopa asked?

"You do know we have a warp pipe here and one at the castle right?" Mario replied. The koopa held his mouth opened and then closed it.

"Well I better go back to the castle and Mario you and I should race someday anyway see ya later, "the koopa said giving Mario the letter and running off. The koopa still forgot about the fast transportation of the warp pipe. Luigi approached Mario as he read the letter.

Dear Mario: Please come to the castle. I baked a cake for you.

Yours Truly Princess Toadstool, Peach

Mario's mouth started to water at the thought of Peach's cake. It would make anyone hungry even if they ate a five course meal.

"Wow seeing the princess and having cake, you sure are lucky bro," Luigi said as he sighed. Mario noticed Luigi looked a bit glum probably for not being invited. I don't think Peach will mind if I bring my brother Mario thought.

"Why don't you come with me Luigi?" Mario asked. Hearing those words lifted Luigi's spirit.

"Really thanks bro I'll repay you back one day." Luigi replied. "Lets a go." And the Bros took the warp pipe to the castle.

At the front of the castle a warp pipe appeared and out jumped the Mario Bros. Then suddenly another warp pipe appeared and out came Wario. Mario and Luigi were confused at why Wario was here. They didn't have time to think because as soon as Wario saw them he growled and charged at them.

The Mario dodged to the left while Luigi jumped up high and stomped on Wario. "What are you doing here Wario?" Luigi asked as he took a few steps back.

"None of your business," Wario said as he got up and made a fighting stance. Mario then charged at him. Wario put his arms in front to block whatever attack Mario would make yet the red plumber had a better plan. Mario jumped over Wario and gave him a punch from behind knocking Wario down. "So why are you here Mario Losers?" Wario asked getting back up.

"If you must know were going to have cake with the princess," Luigi said. Yet he didn't look where he was going and bumped into Mario knocking them both down.

Wario's original plan was to sneak into the castle and steal gold but the sound of sugary sweets gave Wario a new idea. To him it was simple math. Stolen gold + sugary cake = happy Wario. The greedy man helped the Bros up and started phase one of his plan. "You're having cake and you didn't invite your good buddy Wario?" Wario said with a smile.

"Umm pretty much but you're not invited," answered Mario as brushed some dust off his clothes.

"Well no need to worry I'm here now so let's go in," Wario said pushing them both towards the castle.

"Wario what parts of you're not invited and go away do you not get?" Luigi said

"Both now let's go," Luigi looked at Mario but he just sighed and the three men ran into the castle. Yet none of them noticed Yoshi sleeping on the roof.

This is my first step into story writing and I hope you like it. Make sure to review. Next chapter in about a week. All characters and worlds are property of Nintendo I own nothing


	2. Into the Castle

**I wrote the chapter earlier the expected. Anyway time to continue this story**

**Chapter 2 into the Castle**

It had been hours ever since Mario, Luigi, and Wario went into the castle. A lakitu who saw them go in started to get worried. He looked for someone to help them and then he saw Yoshi sleeping on the roof. "Yoshi Yoshi…," the lakitu said trying to wake Yoshi up. After five minutes the lakitu tried a new idea. Lakitu picked Yoshi up with his camera and flew him to where the warp pipes were. "Forgive me," the Lakitu thought as he dropped Yoshi from about 15 feet. The lakitu expected yelling but instead heard more snoring. You have to be kidding me Lakitu thought as he flew down to Yoshi. "Yoshi Yoshi…" the lakitu tried again this time poking him with his camera. Yoshi woke up still drowsy.

"Yoshi listen Mario and his friends went into the castle hours ago," the Lakitu exclaimed.

"What else is new?" Yoshi said trying to go back to sleep.

"It's been hours and they haven't come out yet," the Lakitu said flying away. This grabbed Yoshi's attention. Worrying about his friends Yoshi headed for the castle. At the door Yoshi tried to pull it but it was locked. Each time Yoshi pulled made no affect. "I wish I had the key," Yoshi said sighing.

"Did someone say key?" said a voice. Yoshi turned around and saw the same Lakitu.

"Yes do you have it?" Yoshi asked.

"No but I did see a rabbit with a key at the hedge maze," the Lakitu answered flying away on his cloud. Yoshi hurried towards the maze to find that bunny. Like the lakitu there was a rabbit with a key. As soon as the rabbit saw Yoshi he tried to run away but the key must've weighed a lot. Yoshi easily caught up with the rabbit and got him with his tongue, trapping the rabbit in his mouth.

"Aaaaargh!" the rabbit screamed. "No please don't eat me," begged the rabbit. "All I did was tease you a little let me out." Yoshi thought for a minute and spat the rabbit out. "Aiyee "the rabbit screamed. "I thought that was the end of me my life flashed before my eyes," The rabbit said. "Here take this key for not eating me it only slowed me down," The rabbit gave Yoshi the key and hoped away. Yoshi did a little victory stance with the key and headed for the door. The key fit and Yoshi went in.

"Welcome No one's home now SCRAM." "Gwa ha ha ha". The message didn't scare Yoshi who had heard better threats. Yoshi looked around and saw one of the castles Toads.

"Yoshi thank heavens you came to," the toad said. "Bowser locked all of us and the Princess inside the walls."

"That's terrible," Yoshi said.

"That's not all he stole the power stars and is using their magic for evil."

"Bowser never did think small," Yoshi said. Yoshi then remembered why he came here. "By the way did you see Mario come here?" Yoshi asked.

"I did," the Toad replied. "Mario, Luigi, and Wario went to the room with the picture of the Bob-ombs on the left." "They still haven't returned, but I'd bet 5 coins their taking a nap it's up to you Yoshi." The toad said. Yoshi nodded and went to the room with the Bob-ombs. When he entered the room he saw another toad.

"Yoshi Mario jumped into the painting please go and find him." The toad asked. Yoshi didn't get how you jump into paintings but after all nothing makes sense in the Mushroom Kingdom. Yoshi took a running start and leaped into the painting to begin his adventure.

**Now the fun and fighting really begins in the next chapter against the Bon-ombs. Remember to review and I have school tomorrow so expect the next chapter in a week or so. All characters and video games are property of Nintendo I own nothing. **


	3. The battle with a boom

** Now the story will getting more interesting with the stars. Thanks to a delay for school I was able to write this early. Enjoy**

**Chapter 3 The adventure begins**

After jumping into the painting Yoshi looked at the land he was in. There were rocky mountains, grass plains, and explosions. Yoshi understood the first two but the explosions puzzled him. He looked around and saw red Bob-ombs, and decided to talk to one. "Um what's going on?" Yoshi asked.

"You sir, watch out," said the red bob-omb. "The meadow has become a battlefield ever since the big Bob-omb got his paws on a Power Star."

"Who's the Big Bob-omb?" Yoshi asked.

"The Big Bob-omb is the leader of the bob-ombs who started this battle." the red bob-omb replied. "Just a while ago a mustached man wearing a red cap didn't listen and went for the mountain." That must be Mario Yoshi thought. "Come to think of it he hasn't returned I wonder what happened to him." the red bob-omb said.

"Thanks for the info," Yoshi said as he started to go for the mountain.

"Wait are you going after him?" he replied worried.

"Yup don't worry I can handle this." Yoshi said.

"If you are then at least take this." the red bob-omb said as he gave Yoshi a device that has two screens. "It will show you where the Power Star is," the red bob-omb said. "Oh and watch out for water bombs."

"What are those?" Yoshi asked.

"We use them to put out the black bob-ombs fuses so they don't explode."

"Thanks this gadget and information will help good bye," Yoshi said now heading to the mountain.

Along the way Yoshi saw three goombas charging at him. Yoshi ran and stomped on the first one. The second one charged but Yoshi gobbled him up with his tongue and turned him into an egg which he threw at the third goomba. Yoshi then ran on ahead. Past the bridge he saw a chain chomp. He tried to sneak across but tripped alerting the chainchomp. The chainchomp positioned itself to attack and Yoshi tried to defend himself preparing for the pain. The chainchomp charged but was held back for its chain was one inch to short. "Thank goodness their always on chains,"Yoshi gave a sigh of relief and walked on.

Crossing the bridge Yoshi was now on the black bob-ombs territory. Some bob-ombs guarding the gate saw Yoshi, lit their fuse and ran to him. Yoshi high tailed it keeping his distance till their fuses ended and exploded. Yoshi saw a red block . "Never seen one of those before," Yoshi said walking over to hit. He tried to hit it but it was transparent, and instead of a coin he saw a sphere object coming down through the block hitting Yoshi, knocking him back a bit. Yoshi all wet got up and knew that was the water bombs he was told about. Entering the gate. Yoshi saw a sign. It read "No visitors allowed blah blah I won't surrender my star, blah blah blah Gift from Bowser, the Koopa King. "That explains how he got a star," Yoshi said starting to climb the mountain.

Iron balls were rolling down the hill as the mountains defense. It was no problem for Yoshi who just flutter jumped over them. To easy Yoshi thought. Near the top he saw a bob-omb who was firing water bombs. Probably the same one who blasted Yoshi. Wanting revenge Yoshi Shouted at the bob-omb "YOUR THE ONE WHO BLASTED ME".

"Sorry let me make it up to you with another," the bob-omb said aiming his cannon at Yoshi.

"I can't see the future but I know what's gonna happen next," Yoshi said to the reader braking the fourth wall. A water bomb hit Yoshi sending him off the cliff and landing with a crash.

"I can't believe I get paid to do this," the bob-omb said with a grin. As Yoshi landed another iron ball ran him over causing more pain.

Your gonna pay for that Yoshi thought with half his life remaining.

One mountain climb later

Yoshi appeared before the bob-omb with the cannon again. "You again," the bob-omb said blasting another water bomb. Not making the same mistake twice Yoshi used his tongue to grab the water bomb and stop it. Uh oh the bob-omb thought. Yoshi spat it at the cannon. The cannon blew up along with the bob-omb and nothing was left. Almost at the top Yoshi saw a flying heart. Out of curiosity Yoshi touched it and got all his health back. Now with confidence Yoshi went to the top and saw the Big bob-omb. The Big Bob-omb turned around and saw the dinosaur.

"I'm the Big Bob-omb Master of blasting, king of ka-booms over the world," he pronounced. He looked like a giant bob-omb but with a crown, shoes, hands, and a giant white mustache.

I have to do something important this weekend so ill have to type the rest of this chapter later. There will be a fight.

Sorry this took so long to update

"Anytime now," Yoshi said waiting impatiently for the Big Bob-omb to finish his speech.

"I commend you for your efforts but your bald face will never defeat my bob-omb minions and me," the Bib Bob-omb said. "Now lets fight for the star," The Big Bob-omb made a sumo stance preparing for battle.

"Wait hold on you made me sit hear for TWO MONTHES listening to your speech about why you will win , and how you got a star ," Yoshi said annoyed. The bob-omb just nodded. "That's it I'm beating you wasting two months of my life," Yoshi stuck his tongue but the Big Bob-omb grabbed it.

"Put that tongue back in your mouth, it's quite rude," the bob-omb said as he threw Yoshi to the other side of the mountain, and then threw two bob-ombs at Yoshi. Getting on his feet Yoshi grabbed one bob-omb with his tongue and threw it back to the Big bob-omb, and dodging the second one. As it exploded the Bib bob-omb went flopping around helplessly around the field like a fish.

"Lucky shot," the big bob-omb said under his breath as he got back up. He threw two more bob-ombs and then charged at Yoshi.

With his tongue ,Yoshi grabbed one of the bob-ombs and the saliva put out the fuse. The bob-omb turned into an egg and Yoshi without hesitation threw it and both bob-ombs. The big bob-omb went flying back but wasn't down yet. "Keep them coming," Yoshi said sticking out his tongue as a taunt.

"That tongue of yours is ticking me off," The big bob-omb charged at Yoshi again trying to grab him.

Yet Yoshi's was to quick for the Bib bob-omb as he fluttered jumped over him.

Seeing his chance the Big bob-omb threw another bob-omb at the flying dinosaur.

"To easy," Yoshi said as he kicked the bob-omb back to him like a soccer ball. The bob-omb exploded on contact. The explosion knocked him to the ground damaging the big bob-omb, but this time he didn't get up.

"Ow! That hurts!" Yelled the Big bob-omb in pain. "How did I lose to a bald-faced fellow like you?"

"Because I re-lie on my own power," Yoshi stated.

"Let's keep this between you and me,I'll give you my precious Power Star in exchange?"

"Deal," Yoshi answered.

"I'll be back," The big bob-omb shouted as he exploded. Then a bright gold Power Star appeared.

"The Star," Yoshi said as he ran to collect it. Once he grabbed the star he did a pose With one hand holding the star in the air and the other hand holding up two fingers. Then a strange white light engulfed him, to send him back to the castle.

Sorry I took so long to update. This won't happen again, or at least for a while. Well enjoy reading and remember to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the castle Yoshi saw himself back in the room with the bob-omb painting and the toad happy to see Yoshi hop out.

"Yoshi please tell me you found Mario and the other?" the Toad asked. But Yoshi just shook his head as a reply. "No?" But I'm sure I saw them enter that painting and the only way out is through the painting I think. ", "Anyway did you find anything else?"

"Well I now know Bowser is once again behind this, after all he's the only one who does something like this every couple months." Yoshi replied "Also I found this. "Taking out the power star Toad's eyes grew huge.

"That's one of the castle's power stars their used to keep the Castle safe and repel evil like Bowser." Toad exclaimed. "And if he has them then Bowser must be using the stars to create evil."

"So that explains the worlds inside the walls," Yoshi said.

"Yes and the way to save Mario is to collect more power stars." Toad said.

"Ok if that's the way then here I go" Yoshi said. With a back flip Yoshi returned to the bob-omb land inside the painting.

"Good luck Yoshi," the Toad said softly and left to see if there was anything he could do to help.

"Inside the painting the land looked the same as before only much less warfare and explosions and more peace. In the same spot as before the same red bob-omb that greeted Yoshi when he first arrived greeted him once again.

"Hey it's you again so is the war of bob-ombs over?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes the Big Bob-omb is nothing but a dud but the battle for the castle has just begun. Other enemies have taken the power stars", "You need to recover more to open new worlds, but you won't be alone."

"You got some of you best warriors to help kick Bowsers tail?" Yoshi asked with excitement. "Cause it would make this adventure way easier blowing up my enemies."

"No not quite we as thanks will help you collect red coins and silver stars to help you on your quest."

"Um ok that works to and wait red coins and silver stars? Yoshi asked

"Not exactly sure but when you collect 5 silver stars or 8 red coins then they become a star and we already got you 4 of the silver stars the last one is held by that goomba."

"No problem," said Yoshi eating a rock and turning it into an egg, and chucking it at the goomba.

"Fine take the stupid star little good it will do without the others so the jokes on you bully," the goomba said running away crying.

"That was easy," said Yoshi running and grabbing the Silver Star.

"It's only going to get tougher but consider us red bob-ombs your best allies." The red Bob-omb gave Yoshi the other four stars and then the five silver stars spun around each other creating one gold power star.

"Thanks again red bob-omb." Yoshi touched the power then did a victory pose holding the star above his head like when Link got an item and a white light engulfed him.

I've been gone a long time but now I'm back for real. Please review as it will it drive me to write faster and better chapters. Thanks for reading.


End file.
